Memories
by Fang Nicole
Summary: MinaItaMina. On a road trip, Itachi becomes distant. Minato begins to wonder what happened, and with the help of Sasuke, he's finally informed why.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto nor do I make any profit from this fanbased fic.

Warnings: BL, drabble, AU, angst, peeks at smut (not really TT^TT), a tiny bit of sap, and no beta. _

Summary: MinaItaMina. On a road trip, Itachi becomes distant. Minato begins to wonder what happened, and with the help of Sasuke, he's finally informed why.

For Miss YuukoUchiha~ I hope you like it, dear! 

**MEMORIES**

by Nicole Fang

_He's over there again,_ Minato noted with an unhappy glance. He didn't know why Itachi always had to go and sit on the cliff at this particular time. For the first five days they had been here, the Uchiha had acted perfectly normal, picking on his little brother with fond pokes to the forehead and teaching Naruto the art of holding still. However, as soon as Tuesday hit, he had been going out at precisely eight thirty at night despite weather conditions, just to sit at that damn cliff.

Right now it was raining. Minato could barely make out his lover's figure through the pour, but even so as he cleaned up the table he knew, he _knew_ that Itachi was out there. The blond flexed his hands into fists before relaxing them.

The kids were in the back, shouting at each other with profanities and making the RV shake. Minato sighed as he warned his son, Naruto, and Itachi's brother, Sasuke, to stop unless they wanted to be dumped into a ditch on the way home. It got quiet after that.

Washing the dishes, the blond kept his gaze to the lone figure outside. Even though they had been lovers for two years after meeting in University, his boyfriend had never told Minato a thing of his history. Though they tried to not hold secrets from each other, it seemed the past was a very painful thing for the both of them to talk about.

"Hold on for a second, okay?" he heard Sasuke say from the back, pausing whatever video game he and Naruto were playing.

"Mm, whatever," his son grunted out carelessly.

Soft footfalls approached where he was drying the dishes, and Minato glanced up to see Sasuke staring out at his brother with an emotionless face. The younger Uchiha glanced at Minato, and his eyes seemed to narrow in thought.

"You want to know why he's doing this, don't you?" Sasuke asked quietly, eyes still narrowed on the blond. The Namikaze broke their stare to go back to watching Itachi through the small glass.

"I do," he agreed, just as silent. A sad smile touched his lips as he sighed. "But I'll wait for him to tell me what's up."

"It's my past as well as his," Sasuke said, eyes no longer narrow, a wry smile curling his lips even as the lines around his eyes tightened. "Knowing my stupid older brother, he'll wait until the last second to tell you."

Minato frowned suspiciously at the boy. "What are you saying?"

"I'm here to clean up the mess before it's made," Sasuke said, his voice now light as if talking about mundane things. Minato opened his mouth to ask what mess but Sasuke cut in with, "I don't remember it as well as Itachi does, but we lost our parents to that cliff." Minato snapped his teeth shut. Sasuke glanced at him, appearing satisfied that he had gotten the blond's attention. They both turned their eyes back to the lone Uchiha outside.

"We were taking a road trip like this, and we arrived on Tuesday. Our driver picked a spot near the cliff so we could glance down to see the moving rivers from the safety of our RV. On Friday, Itachi and I went to explore more of the land before we left for our next stop on the road trip. I don't know what happened after that, but I do know we came back to find our driver freaking out and the maid we brought with us was crying."

The rain outside started to let up, and as the flood turned into a light sprinkle, Minato focused his gaze solely on Itachi.

"The police came, but… By that time, it was too late," Sasuke finished, and another silence swept through their room. The youth started walking back to where Naruto and him shared a room before pausing. "If he does anything reckless tonight, please forgive him." Then he left, leaving Minato in a state of stillness.

* * *

When nine o'clock came, Sasuke had gone back to playing video games with Naruto, and Minato was in his and Itachi's bedroom getting ready for bed. As much as he wanted to wait for Itachi, he knew that the Uchiha could easily stay out there until ten, and Minato had to be up to drive them home at four.

So it was easily understandable that he was surprised when he felt a wet body press into his back, soaking arms wrapping around his midsection. Minato blinked and screwed his head around to glance down at the sopping wet form of Itachi Uchiha.

So, yeah, this was weird. Itachi rarely hugged him like this outside of sex.

"Itachi?" he asked worriedly, trying to turn around. The bands of muscle around his stomach loosened as he turned, tipping back a little to glance down for any injuries. Itachi's wet hair shaded his expressions from the blond.

"Minato," Itachi sounded frail. The worry in Minato's eyes turned into sadness. "I'm cold."

"Of course you are," Minato said, trying to keep his voice light and his eyes clear. "Look at you, you're drenched!" He ushered his lover over to their bed as he tried to get Itachi to take off his shirt and pants. Itachi let him do as he pleased, following Minato's guiding hands with lifeless movements. The blond made him sit down on the bed, closing the door to the room and grabbing a towel from his bag.

Minato tried to hide how worried he was as he slowly dried Itachi's naked skin off. Any other time and this might have been arousing for him, but not now. The man was freezing! "I hope you don't come down with anything," he said in the silence. Itachi didn't reply.

He was caught off guard yet again when Itachi glanced up at him and got to his feet, pressing his nearly naked body and lips against Minato's with an aggression that made the blond stumble before righting himself. Trying to push Itachi away to question the man, he was astonished when he saw those dark eyes seem to plead him.

"Itachi…"

"Please, Minato."

The blond froze as a spike of unwilling lust formed in the pit of his stomach. He'd never seen the Uchiha this needy before. The good and bad side within him warred against each other, a conflict he seemed to have a lot lately.

_Come on, he's begging for it, _the dark side pointed out to him.

_You can't do that!_ The good one countered, knowing just what to say to Minato. _You know why he's acting like this! If you take advantage of that…_

Well, that was true. He didn't want to destroy any of the trust placed in him by Itachi. However, there _was_ one thing he could do…

Minato sighed and quirked a weary smile at the Uchiha before pushing him to the bed, ignoring all the commotion in his head. He could feel Itachi's eyes on him as he laid between the spread legs.

"You relax and enjoy, okay?" he asked, gentle but stern eyes turning to a bulge quickly forming in Itachi's soaked boxers. He coaxed Itachi to get rid of them, and when nothing was left but raw skin in front of Minato, he allowed his hands to take over.

Itachi released a shuddering sigh when Minato started to pump the half-hard length in his hand, the air around the room shifting into a charged atmosphere. He shifted on the bed as if tempted to pump into Minato's grip, but his frame was as restrained as ever. Minato watched as he began to pick up speed with his hand, watched as Itachi's emotions started coming to play in his face. _Finally._

His other hand began a quest up Itachi's body, mapping out the Uchiha's hip bones and lean muscles, roving over perked nipples, and finally coming to rest on Itachi's neck.

Their eyes met, and Minato couldn't stop himself from dragging the younger man down to kiss him. When their lips met and their tongues tangled, the pace continued unhurried and deliberate even as the air sparked with urgency.

Smiling to himself when they parted, Minato couldn't help a thought from crossing his head even as he returned his gaze to the erection in his grip. _You'll be fine, Itachi.

* * *

_

END

* * *

Author's Note: So, I was totally out of my element here, haha. You don't know how tempted I was to just scrap this idea and go for something a little funnier. I dunno. I think it shows in the last part. ;_;

Regarding the smut. Um, it was almost nonexistent LOL. I did a full lime (aka blooowjooob) buut then I cut it out 'cause it was too long. -_- I write long lemons, but they're boring haha. I try not to anymore. o_e

Aaaand, open ending. The ones I like writing most. XD

Hope you got at least _some _enjoyment out of this. And don't forget to review!


End file.
